The instant invention relates generally to umbrellas and more specifically it relates to an air cooled umbrella.
Numerous umbrellas have been provided in prior art that are each adapted to vent air trapped within the canopy, thereby reducing discomfort to persons seated beneath the canopy. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,023,582 to Buzzella et al., 4,505,285 to French and 5,007,811 to Hopkins all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.